lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Grosvenor McCaffrey
Release status I seriously doubt our lovely, arrogant, and rude Communist friend here was released after it was revealed that he didn't really kill Evelyn Summers, especially considering that it is a secret that Mason was the Werewolf killer, and it NEVER would have been revealed that he didn't kill Evelyn. I think that if anything, 1940s law enforcement would have been more apt to fry him anyway, or maybe even worse, send him to the gas chamber, rather than ever let him go, for ANY reason. I dare say that all the suspected murderers who were arrested were fried or gassed for their respected murders, even though they didn't actually commit the murders, to keep up the illusion that they really did kill their supposed victims, and not Garret Mason. Can anyone produce any evidence to suggest that he was released? PyroMerc 01:26, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes McCaffrey was a notorious troublemaker, but he was arrested and charged for murder which he was innocent of. To quote Donnelly "They'll all be quietly let go". Even though they had proof of the real killer that they had to keep a secret, the suspects had to be released otherwise they would have willingly executed four innocent men to conceal the truth. This is already established and to be honest you need to produce evidence that suggests otherwise. Your assumption is based on your strong radical, fascists and authoritarian views of 1940s police. Police aren't the deciders of peoples' fate, because ultimately it depends on the jury and is a matter of justice.Liendax 14:23, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I didn't hear Donnelly say that, I think I skipped that cut scene. And to be fair, read the execution reports of the 1940s, more people were sent to the gas chamber without a trial by "mistake" than where fair and legal executions after fair and legal trials. Courts of that era often just rubber stamped whatever the police said, it is widely accepted to be the worst mass miscarriage of justice ever in the history of American law enforcement. I remember reading about a case(and I wish I could remember where I read it, and which case it was) where 3 or 4 guys where executed for the murder of one woman, at different times, after different "trials." When the case was reviewed later in the 80s it was determined that she had committed suicide, and that four innocent men were killed for nothing. There are also cases where men were imprisoned for years, without ever going to trial, or even being charged with a crime! And cases where suspects confessed after having guns placed to their heads and being told to, and then executed based on their confessions! So I think I am fair in my radical, fascist, and authoritarian views of law enforcement and justice in 1940s America. But I'll undo my edit since I am wrong, thanks for the info. PyroMerc 15:50, November 3, 2011 (UTC) I get your point, in fact arguably Donnellly PROBABLY would have at least let Rooney and McCaffrey stayed for execution if he could, afterall Donnelly embodies all these aspects of 1940s police procedures that you've described. Donnelly's decision to let them go was mainly to ensure Phelps' silence in regards to Mason. Still, you clearly know historical background and your commentary on all of this had been most informative :) Liendax 16:42, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, especially in Buyer Beware where he more or less says, rough a suspect up a little if you need to. And the star ratings in the Golden Butterfly, and Studio Secretary cases, he is definately a stereotypical 1940s police officer. Rockstar designed him well. PyroMerc 02:19, November 4, 2011 (UTC)